


Winter's Passing

by meggywebb



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggywebb/pseuds/meggywebb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a snowy December day in London. Cute super sweet candy floss fluff for all you Mystrade lovers. Based on Winter's Passing by The Academy Is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Passing

The snow was falling thick and heavy into London, 3 inches already covered the ground and it didn’t look like it was going to stop any time soon. Greg Lestrade sighed as he pulled his coat around his body, tightening his scarf around his neck. His breath came out in a smoke-like fashion and dissipated into the frosty air.

 _It's winter again,  
A white-washed and frozen sky._

The snow crunched under his boots as he walked down the path away from New Scotland Yard. His ears were red from the crisp air as the blood vessels in his skin vaso-constrict to preserve body heat. This was the coldest winter London had seen in years.

He heard a car pull up next to him and stop. He turned to look at it seeing the familiar black car of Mycroft Holmes. The door opened and out stepped Mycroft dressed in a warm winter Trenchcoat and leather gloves.

“May I join you for a walk in the park Gregory?”

Greg grinned, grabbing his husband’s hand pulling his body towards his own.

“Hello sexy, I do love that coat on you.” Mycroft blushed, kissing Greg on the cheek, his lips lingering on the cold skin for a few moments. Greg’s arm wound its way around Mycroft’s waist, pulling the taller man closer towards him. They continued down Broadway towards Green Park and Buckingham Palace.

The usual green of the park was covered in a sheet of sheer untouched white snow, a few black shapes of people in the distance disturbing the peace.  
Greg paused, taking in the snowy scene; he glanced at his husband, feeling so much love for him.

“Mycroft, I love you.” Greg voiced, stopping pulling Mycroft to face him. Mycroft smiled leaning in to kiss Greg lightly on the lips. Greg pulled back and looked into Mycroft’s eyes. Their breath mingling as they exhaled.

 _So stay with me here.  
Nose to nose, cold enough to see as our breath  
Slowly escapes and exchanges  
From my lungs to yours, from your mouth to mine._

They kissed as the snow flittered around in the air around them, coating their heads and shoulders. Wrapped up together with only each other in mind.  
Mycroft finds that every day he falls more in love with Greg, the little things he does and says, even after being married for 3 years and knowing each other for 10, he could never stop surprising Mycroft.

“I love you too Gregory.” Mycroft smiled, pulling Greg in closer for a hug, breathing in the musky smell of Greg’s aftershave.

“Let’s go home.” Greg said, grabbing Mycroft’s hand and pulling him quickly through the snow laughing.

Mycroft followed, laughing as his husband was pulling him along eager to get home, snow swirling around their feet.

They got to the edge of the park where Mycroft’s car was sat waiting for them. They got in still giggling from the run and collapsed onto the leather seats.

“Home please Jeffrey.” Mycroft murmured to the driver, wrapping his slender arm around Greg and nuzzling his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Right guys, I’m thinking of writing a smutty sequel for this, but I want to know what you think. To smut or not to smut?  
> R&R much appreciated.


End file.
